


Hund

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gore, Guro, M/M, Mindbreak, Mutilation, Petplay, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: Because of the sharp sound of German commands, they can come across as more forceful than their English equivalents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I do not know German. Feel free to correct me if these are wrong.  
> Also I'm now doing these prompts out of order to get them done.

Medic turned his chair and patted his thigh. His most recent pet crawled on all fours, dark brown eyes looking up at him in excitement and fear. Medic scratched behind the man’s (if you could call him a man, he was hardly old enough) ear. His pet pressed a cheek to Medic’s inner thigh, relaxing.  
“Platz!”  
The pet sat up, much like a dog. The Medic smiled, watching his pet cock his head, listening for another command.  
“Braver hund.”  
And that hand was scratching by the thick, black leather collar. The pet made a pleased noise. The tongue dragged along the Medic’s hand in a show of affection.  
“Hast du Hunger?”  
The pet panted with excitement. If he could have, the tail between his legs would be wagging. Instead, it kept him ready at all times to serve his master.  
The Medic simply unzipped his slacks, pulling out his cock. The pet licked his lips, eyes focused as the Medic pumped his own cock lazily. The pet reared up and leaned in, trying to lap at the Medic’s cock.  
“Nein! Platz!”  
Those disfigured hands - fingers cut down to the first knuckle - dropped off the Medic’s knees and back onto the cold tile of the infirmary. The pet lingered on all fours, antsy.  
The Medic gave his pet a smile, making him wait just a moment longer.  
“Hopp!”  
The pet put those “paws” up on his thighs again, feeling his handiwork through the fabric. That hot tongue ran over his cock, licking just like a dog would. Then he lowered his head, determined to suck the Medic off. The Medic leaned back, relaxing in his chair as his pet gagged himself on his cock.  
Eventually, the Medic came, a hand on the back of his pet’s head. He spilled himself down his pet’s throat, feeding him well.  
The pet dropped back down onto all fours before whimpering softly. The Medic sighed, tucking himself away.  
“Zeige mir!”  
The pet offered him a hind leg, where the stitches had split. The Medic tsked and got up. He lifted his pet onto the infirmary table, running a hand down his back. He took the leg where the stump’s stitches had split open. He dabbed the area with disinfectant before closing up the wound again.  
The pet whimpered, twisting on the table to get more comfortable. The Medic grabbed some gauze, wrapping the stump tightly.  
“Hopefully, that will close up soon.”  
If his pet could wag his tail, he would.


End file.
